


Polite Fiction

by ladyjax



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Escort Service, M/M, Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Workaholic attorney Derek Morgan needs a date for an important company function. Aaron Hotchner is an escort who has his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polite Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn). Prompts: AU, escort. This is a whole lot less porny than I intended. A soupçon of porn.

Derek checked his watch again then looked around the lounge. It was still early but considering he had no idea what his escort looked like he was a little on edge. 

He had himself to blame. He'd panicked when Rossi asked him if he was bringing a date to the benefit and said yes, completely forgetting for a moment that he and Spencer had broken up the month before. Considering their acrimonious split, there was no way Derek was going to go crawling back to his ex to beg him to do this one little thing.

Derek spent the lion's share of his time working his way up the ladder at his firm. It’s what killed his relationship with Spencer even as it placed him on the fast track to partner at Rossi, Anderson and Loud. Appearances mattered and for Derek Morgan, the firm’s rising star, not to have someone on his arm at the biggest benefit of the year was sure to be remarked upon.

As usual, his assistant Penelope saved his bacon. "Call this number," she'd said as she slid a thick white business card across his desk. "They have some of the best escorts in the business."

He'd frowned at the suggestion. "Garcia, I'm not sure if this is good idea."   
"Trust me, boss man, they're discreet and they'll have the type of guy you'll need for this gig." She waved a hand at him. "You, my chocolate stud muffin, need to look good for the partners."

Which is why he found himself hold a glass of champagne and looking nervously at his watch. The agency's representative, a Miss Jarreau, had assured Derek that she had the perfect escort for him when he told her what he needed. "I'm going to match you with one of our best, Mr. Morgan. You won't be sorry." 

"Sure I won't," Derek muttered to himself. 

"Derek.”

His boss’s voice drew him out of his reverie. David Rossi prided himself on hiring some of the best in the business. He'd lured Derek out of Strauss and Associates a year after Derek had started working there. It had been a great three years so far. Except for moments like this when he was probably going to be thoroughly and utterly screwed.

"David, good to see you," Derek observed. "Quite the turn out tonight.”  
"It is. My wife is pretty pleased. This is one of her pet projects. I just provide the means.” The two men shared a laugh before Rossi followed up with, “I see your partner couldn’t make it." Derek's stomach sank.

"He seems to be running a little late."

"For which I am very sorry,” a deep voice countered.

Derek turned and barely stopped his jaw from dropping as he took in the man who'd stepped up beside him. He was tall, older and filled out the Tom Ford suit he was wearing very nicely. "You made it," he said weakly. A strong arm slipped around Derek’s waist, pulling him in.

"I did. I got hung up at the office then there was traffic on the BQE." Dark brown eyes searched Derek’s, willing him to get with the program. “Forgive me?"

“Don’t I always?”

David stepped forward, holding out his hand for the other man to shake. “David Rossi.”

“Aaron Hotchner. Very nice to meet you.” He dropped his hand. “Mind if I borrow Derek for a few minutes?”

“Please, don’t let me keep you.”

Derek blew out a breath as Rossi ambled off. “You have great timing,” he said. “Hung up at the office?”

“Mmm, it’s a good enough excuse.” Aaron let Derek go but didn’t move away. He snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter then held it up. Derek clicked his against it and both men drank. "I'm not what you were expecting."

Derek nodded. "To be honest, no, you're not."

One brow quirked upward as the other man said, "I read your file before I accepted the assignment. I specialize in things like this."

“Really?” Derek let his eyes travel up and then down. Aaron bore up under his scrutiny.

“You needed an older, distinguished gentleman for an event that if I’m not mistaken would secure your future at your firm.” One eyebrow quirked upward as Aaron regarded Derek. He leaned in, presenting the picture of the perfectly attentive boyfriend. “I’m here to make sure you get what you need,” Aaron whispered.

Derek swallowed then tried to recover. “And if I need more?”

Aaron smiled slowly, with just a hint of lust behind it. “I think we can come to an agreement.”


End file.
